The inventions described below relate to outer garments.
The jacket described below is fitted with a head sock or balaclava-like hood and a pocket on the interior of the jacket for storing the head sock. The jacket is intended for use while skiing, snowboarding, or merely playing or working in environments in which the wearer is exposed to cold weather and snow or other debris which might strike the face during normal use. The head sock covers the face while leaving an opening for the eyes, and can provide protection for the face and neck from cold and blowing snow or debris.
The jacket described below provides for convenient storage of a head sock in a conveniently located pocket inside the jacket. The lower margins of the head sock are secured to the jacket inner surface or lining, below the neck, such that the head sock forms a neckline powder collar for the jacket when deployed and worn on the wearer""head.